Don't Love Me!
by Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive
Summary: Berniat mencomblangi targetnya, Tetsuya malah kena karmanya... (AkaKuro)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Berniat nyomblangin temannya, malah kena karmanya.**

*0*0*0*0*

Rambut _baby blue_ itu ia biarkan tergurai dengan indahnya, menutupi punggung kecilnya. Bibir kecilnya terlihat mengkilap, karena ia baru saja melapisinya dengan pelembab bibir. Mata besar berwarna langit musim panas itu terbingkai manis dengan kaca mata masa kini. Rok pendeknya, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya. Jika saja, kaos kaki yang ia gunakan tidak seatas lututnya. Pastilah, kulit putih mulusnya akan terkepos.

.

Manis

.

Mungkin kata itu yang akan, terucap jika orang lain melihatnya. Namun, pemud-tunggu pemuda? Ya, gadis manis dan anggun yang berdiri didepan kaca hampir 10 menit itu merupakan seorang pemuda yang dibalik tubuh kecilnya itu terdapat tekad yang kuat. Jika saja sang ayah, tidak memaksanya melakukan ini. Ia pasti, PASTI! Tidak mau melakukannya. Semua ini bermula, dari permintaan sang ayah, yang absurd. Dengan maksud menjaga anak bosnya yang bersekolah di Rakuzan, tunggu Rakuzan? YA BENER RAKUZAN YANG ITU!

.

Kenapa harus berpakaian sebagai perempuan?

.

Sang ayah sudah menceritakan semua tentang anaknya, pada bosnya. Dan sang bos mengatakan, jika anaknya pindah sekolah ke Rakuzan, karena ia menyukai seseorang disana. Cinta itu buta kawan. Saking butanya, gender seseorang pun harus diganti. Kuroko Hiyashi sudah mengatakan, jika anaknya itu 'laki-laki' , akan lebih baik bukan? Jika menjaga anaknya itu dalam bentuk aslinya? Dari pada harus menyamar jadi seorang perempuan?

.

Namun sang bos mengatakan, jika walaupun anaknya masih normal menyukai laki-laki. Tapi, karena terlalu lama berada diasrama perempuan, ia jadi tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan laki-laki. Rakuzan itu sekolah umum, perempuan dan laki-laki tidak dipisah. Kecuali berada di asrama. Ia takut anaknya, kenapa-napa. Kuroko Hiyashi pun menyerah, daripada ia dipecat. Ia pun mengorbankan gender anaknya.

.

Tetsuya yang tidak terima pun dengan berbagai cara dan adu agrument pun, tetap saja kalah. Sang ayah mengatakan, jika ini demi masa depannya. Masa depan apaan? Ia malah kehilangan masa depannya! Belum lagi, jika ia bertemu pemain basket Rakuzan disana? Matilah. Lagipula bagaimana sekolahnya di Seirin? Jika soal itu, menurut ayahnya. Sang bos sudah menjamin, masa depan Tetsuya jika menjaga anaknya dengan baik disana.

.

Nagashi Rikka, itulah nama anak yang harus ia jaga. Memandang foto, yang ia dapat dari sang ayah. Tetsuya pun langsung berangkat menuju sekolah barunya, dengan perasaan malas.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

"Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu..." ucap Kuroko , memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kelas yang baru.

.

"Wah...kawaii~"

.

"Boneka hidup!"

.

"Aa...aku suka bibirnya kecil banget!"

.

"Baik anak-anak! Jangan berisik! Kuroko-san, kau bisa duduk disebelah Nagashi-san. Nagashi-san angat tanganmu," ucap Irona-sensei. Kuroko pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya, sambil berteriak 'lucky' dalam hatinya. Karena, ternyata ia sekelas dengan gadis yang harus ia jaga.

.

Rambut coklat yang ia gerai kesamping, jepit merah yang terseli diponinya. Mata besar, yang tampak polos, gak tahu dalamnya mah.

.

"Salam kenal, Nagashi-san..." ucap Kuroko, memulai acara pendekatan.

.

"Rikka, juga gapapa. Dan aku akan memanggilmu, Tetsuna..." balas Nagashi, dengan senyum cerianya. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

.

Aneh

.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Kuroko saat ini, bagaimana hawa keberadaan yang tipisnya itu bisa menghilang? Masalahnya saat ini, dia dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis dikelasnya. Yang mulai bertanya, dia pake _skin care_ merk apa? Sampai rahasia, menjadi imut itu bagaimana? Kuroko, mau pulang rasanya.

.

"Tetsuna, apa kau mau berkeliling denganku?" tawar Nagashi, yang berada dikumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

.

"Rikka benar! Bagaimana Tetsuna? Kau mau kami ajak berkeliling?" tanya Reiko, sang ketua kelas 2-D. Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya mengaggukan kepalanya, tangannya pun ditarik oleh Reiko, diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya. Jika ia berada, dalam sosok laki-lakinya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan harem. Dikelilingi 7 gadis, yang berjalan disamping kanan, kiri, depan, belakang dirimu. Biarlah, dengan begini, ia bersembunyi dari seseorang.

.

Sepanjang berkeliling dia, hanya mendengar teman-teman perempuannya berceloteh ria. Sambil menjelaskan, ruang apa saja yang sudah dilalui. Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko hanya pasrah, menghadapi semuanya. Namun, saat hendak melewati ruang osis. Mereka bertemu dengan Mibuchi Reo, yang jelas-jelas saja Kuroko sangat mengenalnya.

.

"Reo-nee, konnichiwa!" ucap yang lainnya, pada Reo yang baru saja keluar dari ruang osis.

.

"Konnichiwa, kalian sedang apa ramai-ramai begini?" tanyanya, sambil menatap para murid perempuan yang ntah kenapa seperti mengerubungi sesuatu.

.

"Kami, sedang mengantar murid baru. Hora Tetsuna, perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah, sang ketua kelas. Namun, bukannya berkenalan. Kuroko malah bersembunyi dibelakang Nagashi. Dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Nagashi. Begitu pun dengan Nagashi yang sudah bersembuyi dibelakang ketua kelas. "Ya, ampun kalian ini! Sama-sama pemalu, kalau dengan laki-laki!" lanjutnya, sambil menhela nafasnya. Melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

.

"Ne..ne...apa Akashi-kun ada didalam?" tanya Miyako, yang merupakan _fans_ dari pemuda dengan ke mutlakannya itu.

.

 _Fans_?

.

Ya..jangan tanya, walaupun terkenal dengan kengeriannya. Akashi memiliki banyak _fans_. Dia begitu sempurna, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya?

.

DEG

.

DEG

.

'Semoga Akashi-kun tidak ada/Akashi-sama...'

.

"Dia sedang, sibuk..." jawab Reo, dengan gaya khas uhumbanciuhumnya.

.

"Souka? Kalau begitu kita permisi dulu..."

.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, namun Kuroko tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia melihat Nagashi yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu seperti list keperluan. "Tetsuna, kau pulang saja duluan. Aku harus mengikuti kegiatan club..." ucap Nagashi, yang sudah siap-siap.

.

'Kau harus menjaganya, Tetsuya..'

.

Cih!

.

Kuroko pun juga ikut bersiap-siap. "Kau ikut _club_ apa? Boleh aku ikut? Aku tidak ada kegiatan setelah ini," tanyanya. Sambil mengikuti Nagashi yang berjalan keluar kelas, menuju tempat _club_ -nya.

.

"Tentu! Aku akan ke tempat _club_ basket, aku menjadi _manager_ disana. Ah! Tapi-tapi, tidak hanya aku saja, Miyako juga ikut jadi _manager_ disana. Walau hanya sekedar membantu mengurusi tim. Karena, kita tidak begitu mengerti basket," jelas Nagashi sepanjang perjalanan.

.

'BASKETTT? BOLEH GAK TETSUYA TARIK KATA-KATA SEBELUMNYA? KALAU KETEMU MEREKA GIMANAAAA? KAA-SAN! TETSUYA, MAU PULANG!'

.

"Rikka, kenapa kau ikut _club_ basket?" tanya Kuroko, penasaran dengan anak yang katanya sulit bersosialisasi dengan laki-laki ini memelilih _club_ yang cowok banget.

.

"Tetsuna, kau mau dengar ceritaku?" tawar Nagashi, dan dijawab anggukan pelan oleh Kuroko. "Sebenarnya, aku pindah ke Rakuzan. Karena aku melihatnya, melihat pertandingannya, ia begitu sempurna dimataku. Hingga tanpa sadar, aku memberanikan diriku..."

.

"Siapa?"

.

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou..."

.

'DEG'

.

Fix! Tetsuya mau pulang aja! Eh, tapi tunggu dulu? Kalau dia jadi mak comblang diantara mereka berdua, dan mereka jadian? Itu ide bagus! Dengan begitu ia, akan segera keluar dari penderitaan ini, karena jika sudah pacaran. Akashi pasti akan menjaga pacarnya dengan baik. Tanpa terasa, mereka pun sudah berada didepan GYM.

.

"Konnichiwa, minna!" ucap Nagashi, dengan seluruh keberaniannya.

.

"Ah, Rikka! Aku kira kau tidak akan datang~," ucap Miyako, yang langsung memeluk Nagashi.

.

"Gomennasai, aku masih gugup..."

.

"Kau ini, pelan-pelan saja...aku akan membantumu, menghilangkan rasa gugupmu!"

.

"Arigatou,"

.

"Rikka-chan, kau membawa apa yang kumintakan?" tanya Mibuchi, yang sudah berjalan didepan Nagashi dan Miyako. Nagashi pun langsung memberikan benda yang diminta Mibuchi, dengan gugup. Sepertinya ia, masih harus banyak berlatih menghadapi laki-laki.

.

"A,ano..Rio-nee. Apa disini masih terima _manager_ lagi?" tanya Nagashi dengan sekuat tenaga, menagahn rasa gugupnya, sambil berpegangang pada Miyako yang berada disebelahnya.

.

"Sei-chan, bisa kau tolong kemari sebentar," ucap Mibuchi. Merasa namanya dipanggil Akashi Seijuurou pun mendekat kearah mereka. Membuat, Nagashi semakin bersembunyi dibelakang Miyako. "Apa kita masih, menerima _manager_ baru?" tanyanya.

.

"Tentu, lagi pula sekarang _club_ ini memiliki banyak anggota baru. Akan lebih baik _manager_ nya juga ditambah bukan? Biar lebih ringan..." jawab Akashi, dengan suara khasnya yang mampu membuat perempuan terhipnotis. "Siapa yang akan bergabung?" lanjutnya.

.

"I,itu...are? Tetsuna mana?" tanya Nagashi, yang merasa tadi Kuroko berada dibelakangnya.

.

"Tetsuna?" beo Akashi, merasa tidak asing dengan namanya. Plesetan namakah?

.

Nagashi pun mengangguk pelan, "Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna, katanya ia ingin menjadi _manager_ juga..." jawabnya.

.

Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan, sedang mengumpat dibalik tembok GYM. Ia tidak mau bertemu, dengan orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Apalagai Akashi. Hancur sudah harga dirinya. Dengan keberanian, dan berharap urat malunya putus sekrang juga. Kuroko pun menampakan dirinya dihadapan mereka, dan membungkuk sopan.

.

Tetsuya?

.

Pikir Akashi, mau diubah seperti apapun ia tetap mengenali Kuroko dari auranya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Akashi pun mendekati Kuroko dan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah...

.

AKASHI MEMELUKNYA! MEMELUKNYA!

.

Tidak hanya mereka yang melihat kelakukan Akashi yang tiba-tiba _out of character_ , yang dipeluk pun Cuma bisa membatu ditempat. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, dan Kuroko pun pingsan ditempat. Dengan sigap Akashi menagkapnya dan menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. "Aku, akan mengantarnya ke UKS.." ucapnya, lalu mengantarkan Kuroko ke UKS.

.

'Tetsuna, kau...'

.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

.

 **UKS, RAKUZAN**

.

Dalam ruangan UKS itu, hanya terdapat Akashi yang menatap Kuroko yang belum sadar dari pingsannya. Sudah 10 menit ia pingsan, petugas UKS sedang ada urusan diluar. Sehingga meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ntah..sudah keberapa kali, Akashi menciumi punggung tangan Kuroko dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Salah siapa coba? Tiba-tiba meluk didepan banyak orang.

.

Kuroko pun mencoba membuka matanya, dan mendapati Akashi berada disampingnya. Dengan rasa terkejut, ia pun langsung bangun dan lompat dari tempat tidur. "A,a,ano sumimasen..." ucap Kuroko, mencoba menenangkan diri.

.

Akashi yang melihat itu pun langsung tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, dia tidak menyangka jika pahlawan hidupnya akan begitu terkejut. Pahlawan? Ya...menurut Akashi, Kuroko itu seperti pahlawan yang sudah menyelematkan hidupnya dari kepribadiannya. "Tetsuya...kau tahu, ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucapnya.

.

Namun, sebelum Akashi bertanya. Kuroko sudah menjelaskan semuanya, semua yang mungkin akan menjadi pertanyaan Akashi.

.

"Dan satu lagi Akashi-kun..."

.

"Apa Tetsuya?"

.

"Don't Love Me..."

...

Kuroko sudah tahukah? Apa dia hanya kepedean? Kuroko tidak tahu, jika pernyataannya itu, sudah membuat jiwa yang selama ini tertidur akibat mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya dipertandingan membela Jepang itu, perlahan terbangun.

 **TBC**

Baru aja bikin fanfic, bikin fanfic baru lagi hahahahaha #PLAKKKK

Oke, kenapa saya memberi titik disetiap paragraf. Karena, jarak antar paragrafnya _error_ saat di _upload_ dan malah menjadi rapat. Sehingga tidak nyaman untuk dibaca.

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Berniat nyomblangin temannya, malah kena karmanya.**

*0*0*0*0*

"Dan satu lagi Akashi-kun..."

"Apa Tetsuya?"

"Don't Love Me..."

"Pft, kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Akashi yang, sedang menahan tawanya.

"Isnting?" jawab Kuroko yang ntah kenapa, malah seperti bertanya balik.

Mendengar hal itu, Akashi pun memarkan _smirk_ andalannya yang mampu membuat lawannya merinding. "Kalau sampai itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Aura mendung pun muncul disekitar Kuroko, hawa keberadaanya yang tipis menjadi semakin tipis. "Dame desu," jawabnya suram. "Dan kuharap, Akashi-kun dapat berpura-pura tidak mengenalku," lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengenalmu, jika aku mengenalmu?"

'Plok'

Kuroko pun menepuk kedua tangannya, seakan mendapatkan ide. " _Ignit-_ "

"Kau mau membunuhku?"

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa menit. Kuroko dengan aura suramnya dan Akashi yang masih senyam senyum melihat Kuroko versi _female_ dari atas, sampai bawah. Bahkan ia sampai berpikir, bagaimana cara Kuroko membentuk pinggangnya? Pakai korsetkah? Kalau dada pasti dia menyumpal kain dibalik _bra_ -nya. Atau jangan-jangan, dia sudah operasi silikon?

"Akashi-kun, jangan berpikir hal mesum tentang diriku," ucap Kuroko, karena merasa Akashi sedang menelanjanginya. "Nah, Akashi-kun..." lanjutnya

"Nani?"

"Kalau Akashi-kun punya pacar, apa Akashi-kun akan menjaganya dengan baik?"

"Eh? Tentu saja bukan?"

'Apalagi kalau Tetsuya,'

"Setia padanya?"

"Apa kau pikir, aku laki-laki brengsek?"

Aura suram disekitar Kuroko langsung berganti dengan aura fuwa-fuwa. "Yokatta. Iie, aku yakin Akashi-kun itu setiap, hum!" jawabnya dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Nani? Kau ingin menarik kata-katamu? Dan jatuh cinta padaku?" tanya Akashi, yang sudah menahan diri tidak menerjang Kuroko. Mumpung UKS sepi cuy...

"Tidak," jawab Kuroko, singkat, padat, dan jelas, bahkan menusuk.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

Kuroko pun kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya, namun sebelum menuju kelasnya. Ia sudah bertemu, Nagashi didepan pintu UKS. Untung saja Akashi sudah keluar sejak tadi. Dengan begitu ia bisa menyiapkan sandiwaranya.

"Ano Tet-"

"Sumimasen," ucap Kuroko, sambil membungkukan badannya. "Aku terlalu panik, jika saja Akashi-ku-" lanjutnya

"Mmmh..." potong Nagashi, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin Tetsuna, hanya panik sepertiku. Lalu Akashi-kun mengangkapmu dan membawamu ke UKS. Sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

Kurko yang mendengar itu, merasa lega. Ia tidak enak pada Nagashi, yang menjadi targetnya. Bukannya membantu, malah menusuknya dari belakang. "Daijoubu desu," jawabnya.

"Hah...yokatta," balas Nagashi, sambil memegang dadanya khawatir temanya kenapa-napa. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Jaa-nee~," lanjutnya.

"Jaa..."

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

 **RUMAH KUROKO**

"Tadaima," ucap seorang perempuan dengan surai _baby blue_ yang ia ikat kesamping bawah. perempuan itu nampak anggun, dan terlihat muda. Meskipun umurnya tak lagi muda.

"Ah, Shina. Okaerinasai..." balas sang kepala keluarga, pada istrinya yang baru saja pulang dari dinasnya diluar kota.

"Are? Tet-chan wa doko?" tanya Shina, yang tak melihat anak semata wayangnya. Biasanya sang anak akan langsung menyambut dirinya dengan senyum paling manis, sampai dirinya merasa terserang diabetes. "Aku sudah membelikan oleh-oleh, untuknya.." lanjutnya, sambil menunjukan beberapa kantung belanja.

"Ah, kalau itu..." jawab Hiyashi menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama istrinya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-na-ta~, nande?" tanya Shina, yang sudah mengeluarkan tatapan membunuhnya. Tak lupa dengan aura mencekam disekitarnya.

"C,chotto matte! Kamu juga sering melakukannya bukan? Hora! Saat Tetsuya masih kecil, kau sering memakaikannya _dress_ bahkan _one piece_!" ucap Hiyoshi, mencoba membela dirinya.

Mendadak aura mencekam disekitar mereka hilang dan digantikan oleh aura fuwa-fuwa. "Datte sa, Tet-chan wa kawaii~ bukan?" tanya Istrinya, sambil membayangkan Tetsuya kecilnya, saat dipakaikan pakaian wanita.

"Lalu? Bagaimana, dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Hmh, berjalan lancar. Saat pulang aku berziarah kemakam'nya' dulu,"

Hening tidak ada yang berbicara, selama beberapa menit hanya menikmati minuman yang berada didepannya.

"Aah, kalau tidak salah 'dia' bersekolah di Rakuzan bukan?" tanya Shina pada Hiyashi, yang kini sibuk dengan korannya.

"Maksudmu 'dia'? iya. Bukankah kau yang seharusnya lebih tahu? Terlebih lagi, mereka bertemu saat _winter cup_ ,"

"Hanya memastikan," ucap Shina, yang kini sibuk membuka folder foto-foto lamanya dari laptopnya. Dan membukan sebuah foto yang menampakan dua anak kecil berumur 3 tahun, yang satu berambut merah dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang sudah tampan sejak kecil. Sedang menggandeng tangan sang _baby blue_ dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, ingin menangis dengan tangan satunya yang seperti memegang erat ujung _dress_ -nya. "Masih ingat tidak ya~,?" lanjutnya.

"Itukan sudah lama, Shina..."

"Siapa tahukan? Dengan melihat keadaan seperti dulu, bisa ingat!" ucap Shina, sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Tidak setuju dengan ucapan suaminya.

'Satu anak cukup...satu anak cukup...' pikir Hiyashi, yang merasa digoda oleh Shina.

"Kau kemakamnya, yakin tidak ada yang mengawasimu?"

Shina pun menganggukan kepalanya, sedangkan tatapannya masih berfokus pada foto didepannya. "Tentu saja! Aku, juga tidak mau bertemu dengan'nya'! lagipula..."

"Ini keinginan'nya'..."

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

 _"Sei-chan! Lihat kearah kamera, pegang tangannya..."_

 _"Mou, Tet-chan! Jangan nangis donk...kaa-san janji, akan membelikannya setelah ini,"_

 _"Ha'i~, siap yah~,"_

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _'Ckr_ \- 'Tut...tut...tut...'

"Tidak kusangka, akan mendapatkan mimpi seperti itu..." ucap pemuda bersurai _crismon_ , dan perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan manik _ruby_ nya (Akashi satu lagi sudah tertidur dalam dirinya, jadi matanya kembali normal).

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

'Kita mulai rencananya,' batin Kuroko, sambil membuka pintu kelasnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Miyako langsung menerjangnya dan mengguncangkan dirinya.

"Tetsunaaaaa...apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?" tanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Miyako. Lagi pula, aku baru bertemu Akashi-kun kemarin..." jawab Kuroko, yang merasa pusing tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan. "Bisa, tolong kau hentikan? Aku rasa, aku akan muntah..." lanjutnya. Miyako pun langsung menghentikannya.

"Yokatta. Kau tahu? Setelah diantar dengannya, para _fans_ Akashi-kun lagsung membicarakanmu! Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu,"

"Miyako, arigatou..."

"Nani ga?"

"Karena, sudah mengkhawatirkanku..." jawab Kuroko, dengan senyum lembut yang ntah kenapa membuat yang melihatnya seperti ada sayap putih dibelakang Kuroko sedang terbentang indah.

'TENSHI DA! TENSHI!'

"Ha'i~ minna-san, kembali ketempat duduk kalian masing-masing!" ucap seorang sensei yang sudah memasuki ruangan dengan buku catatannya.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

"Ne, Tetsuna..." sapa Rikka, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. "Mau makan siang bareng?" ajaknya.

"Tapi, aku tidak kotak bekal..." jawab Kuroko, sambil membereskan bukunya dan dimasukan kedalam tas.

"Aku juga tidak bawa,"

"Mau ke kantin?" tawar Miyako

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kantin, sesampainya di kantin ternyata suasananya sangat ramai dan didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Ternyata setelah, dilihat-lihat ternyata penyebabnya adalah tuan muda yang dengan santainya duduk dikursi dekat jendela. Sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Oh...tak lupa dengan pengikutnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Mibuchi Reo.

"Nee..Sei-chan, tumben kau makan di kantin. Biasanya kau membawa bekal," ucap Reo yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Akashi. Tidak biasanya ia makan makanan kantin.

"Masalah?" tanya Akashi, iris _ruby_ -nya masih melihat-lihat sekitar. Mencari seseorang, yang seharusnya sudah berada disini.

Ya, dia mencari sosok Kuroko. Kenapa dikantin? Karena, secara kebetulan Akashi melihat Kuroko bersama dengan teman-temanya. Berjalan kearah kantin. Namun, dari tadi belum terlihat sosoknya. Hingga sang tuan muda mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Na, apa kau tahu?"

"Nani-nani?"

"Tadi, aku melihat murid dari kelas 2-C dibawa ke arah gudang oleh kumpulan murid perempuan,"

"Siapa?"

"Ituloh...murid yang baru kemarin pindah, dan langsung terkenal karena mirip boneka..."

'Deg'

"Reo, aku ada urusan sebentar..." ucap Akashi, lalu berlari menuju tempat yang dibicarakan.

'Tetsuya...'

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

Surai _baby blue_ yang seharusnya ia kuncir rapih, tadi pagi. Kini lepas dan surainya pun berantakan. Tak lupa kedua pipinya yang memerah, karena tertampar. Dirinya terpojok sekarang...

"He...jangan mentang-mentang kau cantik. Kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari dirinya," ucap seorang murid perempuan, yang tak kalah cantik dan terlihat modis dari penampilannya. Walaupun memakai seragam yang sama.

"Jangan beri ampun padanya, onee-sama..." ucap murid perempuan lainnya, yang jika Kuroko lihat mereka tampak seperti pengikut setia, murid perempuan yang kini tengah menjambak rambutnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kalian salah paham..." balas Kuroko, yang kini kedua tangannya menahan rambut a.k.a wig-nya yang dijambak agar tidak copot.

"Salah paham? Minna-san, masukan dia ke gudang..." titah sang _leader_ , dengan senyum sinis diparas cantiknya.

"Ha'i, onee-sama..."

Kuroko pun merasa sakit pada bagian perutnya, karena ia baru saja ditendang dengan kuat hingga tersungkur didalam gudang. Pintu gudang pun ditutup oleh mereka dan menguncinya, lalu pergi dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ck, sial..." rutuk Kuroko dalam hati, dan perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Akashi, saat melihat _manager_ tim basketnya tampak di _bully_ oleh beberapa murid perempuan.

"A,Akashi-sama! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Cepat pergi kalian, sebelum aku menindaklanjuti perbuatan kalian," ucap Akashi yang tanpa sadar berganti posisi dengan dirinya yang satu lagi. Walau hanya sebentar. Mereka pun merasa aura disekitarnya begitu mencekam, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Nagashi dan Miyako.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun..."

"Ayo, Miyako! Kita harus cepat, menyelamatkan Tetsuna!"

"Aku ikut dengan kalian,"

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

"Terkunci," ucap Miyako, mencoba membuka pintu gudang.

"Jaa... aku akan mengambil kuncinya, di ruang gur-"

"Tidak usah itu akan lama," ucap Akashi, memotong perkataan Nagashi. "Nagashi, pinjamkan aku jepitanmu," lanjutnya. Lalu, Nagashi pun menyerahkan jepitannya pada Akashi dan dengan lihainya ia membuka pintu gudang yang terkunci dengan sebuah jepitan.

'Tidak kusangka, Akashi-kun berbakat jadi pencuri...' batin Miyako dan Nagashi yang melihat, aksi Akashi sudah mirip character anime tetangga.

'Cklek'

'BRAKK'

Pintu gudang pun didobrak dengan rasa tanpa berasalah oleh Nagashi dan Miyako, setelah mendengar bunyi kunci terbuka. Mereka langsung berlari kearah Kuroko yang nampak tak sadarkan diri dan mengangkat setengah badannya. Ah...Kuroko masih sadar ternyata...

"Rikka, Miyako.. kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara yang lemah, seakan ingin pingsan lagi.

"Tetsuna... kami tidak apa-apa. Mou, kau seharusnya lihat kondisimu dulu! Ayo, kita UKS!" jawab Miyako, yang mencoba membantu Kuroko berdiri. Dibantu oleh Nagashi, namun saat hendak berdiri. Kuroko pun meringis kesakitan, memegang perutnya dan merasa tidak ada udara disekitarnya.

Akashi yang menyadari hal itu, langsung mendekati mereka bertiga dan menarik Kuroko dari Nagashi dan Miyako. "Biar aku saja, sepertinya dadanya baru saja terkena tendangan," ucapnya. Lalu lagi-lagi menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal Style_.

"Ah, tunggu Akashi-kun..." ucap Miyako, lalu menutupi wajah Kuroko dengan _blezzer_ miliknya hingga rambutnya pun tak terlihat. "Kau tahu, aku tak mau Tetsuna diserang lagi oleh _fans_ -mu itu," lanjutnya.

 **TRUTRUTRUTRUTRUT**

Setelah luka diwajahnya diobati, Kuroko pun hanya berdiam berdua dengan Nagashi. Akashi dan Miyako sudah kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka juga ingin ikut menemani Kuroko, namun Kuroko memaksa mereka untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Rikka, sumimasen..."

"Untuk apa?"

"A,ano..."

Nagashi yang mulai mengerti maksud permintaan maaf Kuroko pun, hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengelus lembut luka Kuroko yang berada diwajahnya. "Tetsuna...aku tidak cemburu padamu, aku khawatir padamu..." ucapnya.

"Arigatou..."

"Kau tahu? Orang yang mempin para perempuan tadi adalah Citanda Hana, kabarnya dia pernah menjadi calon tunangannya Akashi-kun,"

"Heh?"

"Tapi, Akashi-kun menolaknya..."

"Nande?"

"Saa...yang jelas kita harus hati-hati dengannya, yang kutahu dia adalah anak dari pemerintahan,"

"Souka, Rikka..."

"Nani?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai'nya'?"

"Ntahlah, aku terlalu takut untuk jika untuk mencintainya. Mungkin kuhanya mengaguminya saja dan kurasa sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah mencintai seseorang,"

"Siapa?"

Nagashi pun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke hidung Kuroko, dan tersenyum. "Kamu..." jawabnya.

Kuroko pun terbelalak mendengar jawaban Nagashi, dan menyingkar telunjuknya dari hidungnya. "Ano na, aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya..." ucapnya.

"Hahahaha...iya-iya, aku tahu. Hanya insting wanitaku saja, yang berkata seperti itu..."

"Hah...kau ini. Tadinya, jika kamu masih mencintainya. Aku akan mencoba membantumu..."

"Ja...onegaishimasu,"

"Hmp..."

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih _Review, Favs, Follow_ -nya**

 **RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shonen-ai , OCC, typo, dll.**

 **By : Kiruna Neophilina Phantomhive**

 **Summary : Berniat nyomblangin temannya, malah kena karmanya.**

*0*0*0*0*

" _He...jangan mentang-mentang kau cantik. Kau bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari dirinya,"_

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG CANTIK HAHHH!" teriak seorang laki-laki, yang kini melempar wig-nya keatas kasur. Sehingga terlihat surai pendeknya yang sewarna dengan wignya. "Sudah cukup! Lihat saja nanti," lanjutnya, sambil melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi.

Perlahan melepaskan pengait pada roknya, sehingga rok yang pendek itu merosot secara cepat dari pinggangnya. Sedangkan tangannya perlahan melepaskan kancing kemejanya, lalu melempar seragamnya kekeranjang kotor. "Ck, aku tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan suka memakai ini untuk membentuk tubuhnya," ucapnya, sambil melepas korset yang membentuk pinggangnya. "Kami-sama...kenapa cobaan ini begitu berat? Lebih baik kumati saja..." lanjutnya, sambil melepas pengait _bra_ -nya.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, dari keringat yang menempel dan mengobati kembali lukanya. Tetsuya pun merebahkan dirinya dikasur, dan mengecek _smarthphone_ -nya yang bergetar.

'Pip'

"Ha- "

#Tetsuya, dari mana saja kau?

'Akashi-kun?' batin Tetsuya, dan langsung melihat layar _smarthphone_ -nya. Ah...harusnya ia tidak usah mengangkatnya, jika tahu mantan kaptennya yang meneleponnya.

"Mandi. Kenapa? Mau dimandiin juga?"

#Boleh!

"Ecchi,"

#Tetsuya yang menawarkan diri

"Akashi-kun?"

#Ya, Tetsuya?

"Ini dirimu, atau dirimu yang lain?"

#Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?

"Tidak apa, hanya saja...aku baru menyadari kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku,"

#Tidak boleh? Aomine, memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu. Bahkan Momoi...

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja..."

#...

"Lupakan saja. Kenapa kau meneleponku?"

#Apa lukamu masih sakit?

"Sudah tidak apa-apa,"

#Yokatta, kalau begitu oyasu-

'Pip'

"Tetsuya ingin bolos saja, kaa-san..." gumam Kuroko, setelah menutup sambungan telepon secara paksa, karena mengingat kalau besok ada jadwal olah raga.

*0*0*0*0*

"Oha-YA AMPUN! TETSUNA MUKAMU KENAPA?" tanya Reiko panik, melihat muka sang malaikat biru itu penuh dengan perban.

"Sedikit kecelakaan kemarin, tapi tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Kuroko, sambil duduk dibangkunya.

"Tapi, tap- "

"Ma..ma...ketua kelas, yang penting Kuroko-san baik-baik saja. Terlebih lagi, ia malah terlihat seperti 'putri' dari para _gengster,_ " ucap seorang laki-laki, yang mencoba menenangkan sang ketua kelas.

"Putri _gengster_?" beo Reiko, sambil memandang Kuroko. Surai _baby blue_ -ya ia kuncir kuda, poni yang biasa menghalangi keningnya, ia jepit kebelakang. Wajah porselennya, penuh hiasan _plaster_ dibagian pipi kiri, hidung, dan dibawah mulut kecilnya. "Kau benar, hahahaha..." lanjutnya, sambil memegang perutnya yang merasa tergelitik.

"Tetsuna..." sapa Nagashi, yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ha'i?"

"Ini untukmu," jawab Nagashi, sambil menyerahkan sekotak bento pada Kuroko. "Kita makan dikelas saja ya, aku tidak mau kejadian kemarin terulang lagi..." lanjutnya.

Kuroko yang melihat sorot Nagashi yang merasa bersalah, padahal ia tidak bersalah. Langsung menepuk puncak kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut, seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Nyatanya?

Memang baik-baik saja...kejadian kemarin, tidak sekejam latihan basketnya di Teikou dan Seirin.

"Baiklah kelas~, kita mulai pelajarannya hari ini!" ucap seorang sensei yang memasuki kelas.

*0*0*0*0*

"Aaa~, aku tidak menyangka kelas kita akan bertanding dengan kelasnya Akashi-kun," ucap Reiko yang tengah berbunga-bunga, karena kelas olah raganya kebagian jadwal bertanding dengan kelas sang pangeran Rakuzan itu.

"Kalau, kau mengaguminya. Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kami. Jadi _manager_ basket?" tanya Miyako, yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

"Eh...kau tahukan aku tidak tau apa-apa, tentang basket!" balas Reiko, sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan mencoba menghitung teman kelasnya. "Are? Tetsuna tidak ada!" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi dia berada dibelakang kita?"

"Rikka juga tidak ada!"

"Lebih baik, kita cari mereka. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka bertemu dengan laki-laki?"

"Kau benar, mereka pasti ketakutan!"

Namun, sebelum Reiko dan Miyako pergi mencari. Yang dicari sudah menampakan batang hidungnya, dan berlari kepinggir lapangan dengan nafas yang tergesa-gesa. Reiko dan Miyako pun menghampiri mereka dan memberi mereka minum.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Miyako, yang was-was kejadian kemarin terulang lagi.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_

'A,sapu tanganku ketinggalan,' batin Kuroko, setelah mengingat apa yang ketinggalan dan mengaggunya dari tadi. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan teman-teman kelasnya yang sudah pergi ke lapangan basket. Namun sebelum sampai ditujuan, Kuroko sudah diseret oleh kelima murid laki-laki kessebuah ruangan.

"Heh...jadi kau, yang dibicarakan olehnya. Cantik juga..." ucap murid laki-laki, dengan surai sewarna batu bara. Dengan lekat ia menatapi sosok dihadapannya itu. seragam olah raga dengan celana super pendek itu, memperlihatkan kaki jenjangnya dan kaos kakinya yang pendek tidak menutupi kulitnya yang putih cerah itu.

'Glup'

"Apa? Kalian akan memperkosaku, hm?" tanya Kuroko, yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kami, hanya diperintahkan untuk menghukumu! Tapi, jika itu maumu. Baiklah!"

"Hahaha...sudah cukup!"

Seketika semua murid laki-laki itu terkejut karena, Kuroko menghilang dalam sekejap dihadapan mereka. Dengan masih ada rasa terkejut dalam diri, mereka mengejar Kuroko layaknya kereta api.

"Matte!"

Kuroko terus berlari, sekuat yang ia bisa. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, Kuroko panik. Namun, secara kebetulan ia melihat Nagashi, membawa bola basket bersamanya. "Rikka, lemparkan bola basket itu padaku!" titahnya, dan Nagashi pun langsung melempar padanya.

' _Ignite Pas Kai!_ '

Dengan kuat Kuroko, melepaskan serangan itu sehingga membuat semua murid laki-laki itu terpental kebelakang. "Ayo, lari!" ucap Kuroko, sambil menarik tangan Nagashi. Menjauhi tempat itu.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku dan Miyako. Akan terus berada disampingmu!" ucap Reiko kesal, setelah mendengar cerita tadi.

"Reiko benar. Tetsuna, aku yakin. Citanda, masih dendam padamu!" ucap Miyako, yang sama kesalnya dengan Reiko.

"Nande?" tanya Kuroko, tidak mengerti. Apa salahnya sampai membuat seorang putri Rakuzan, membencinya. Ya, Kuroko sudah mencari-cari informasi tentang Citanda Hana. Selain dari anak pemerintahan, ia juga dikenal sebagai seorang putri. Parasnya yang cantik, penampilannya yang anggun, dan nilainya yang sempurna. Namun, jika kau bermasalah dengannya. Jangan harap akan lolos.

"Karena, Akashi-sama jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Rikka ben-EHHHHH?"ucap Miyako dan Reiko, terkejut saat menyadari ucapan Nagashi.

"Anona, aku dan Akashi-kun tidak ada rasa apa-apa. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja," bantah Kuroko, sambil memijat keningnya yang sedikit pusing.

"Kau tidak sadar, Akashi-sama daritadi memperhatikamu?" tanya Nagashi, setelah mengehea nafasnya. "jangan melihat, nanti ketahuan kalau kita membicarakannya.." lanjutnya, saat melihat teman-temannya, akan melirik yang sedang dibicarakan.

Akashi Seijuurou, laki-laki yang sedang dibicarakan ini. Sesekali mencuri pandangan ditengah pertandingan basketnya pada Kuroko semenjak, murid itu kembali ke lapangan. Awalnya ia, begitu cemas. Karena, Kuroko tidak juga muncul ke lapangan. Memang, pelajaran olah raga hari ini, tidak ada guru yang mengawasi. Jadi bisa saja, izin keketua kelas dan bolos pelajaran. Tapi, Akashi yakin Kuroko bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

"Sei-chan,"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Akashi pun kembali fokus pada pertandingannya. Kini bagian tim perempuan yang bermain basket. Setelah tim basket kelas Akashi memenangkan pertandingan, jelas saja. Itu mutlak!. Saat tim basket perempuan bertanding, Kuroko bertindak layaknya _point guard_. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah pengalaman.

"Sei-chan, tidak biasanya kau begitu antusias dengan pertandingan murid perempuan. Apa kau tertarik dengan seseorang?"

"Iya,"

"Sou-ehhhh?"

"Dame desuka?"

Reo pun tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan teman sekelasnya itu. matanya mengamati permainan, mecoba mencari atau mungkin menebak. Siapa perempuan yang sudah membuat pangeran Rakuzan ini jatuh cinta?

Begitu seriusnya Akashi menatap sang _baby_ _blue_ , membuatnya tidak sadar jika yang ditatap merasa risih dengan tatapannya.

'Heh...aku tidak menyangka jika Tetsuya memak-BUKKK'

"AKASHI-KUN!" teriak murid-murid perempuan setelah, melihat bola yang dioper Kuroko keluar lapangan dan mengenai wajah tampan sang pangeran, hingga terjungkal dari tempat duduk.

'Silikon'

 **TBC**

SENENG BANGET ADA YANG IKUT MERAMAIKAN KEMBALI AKAKURO!

SAYA JADI SEMANGAT BUAT FANFICNYA! #capslockjebol


End file.
